The Ultimate NaruSlumber Party
by EverybodysFooled94
Summary: The nine rookies and 3 others get together for a sleepover, but when you get all them together you're asking for chaos.
1. The Ultimate Tag Game

The Ultimate Naru-Slumber Party!

The Ultimate Tag Game!

It was noon on a cold Saturday afternoon.

"Slumber party, slumber party!" Naruto shouted.

"You know Naruto, you don't have be so loud," Sakura said.

"I just don't want to find out what he's actually going to be like at the slumber party," Sasuke said.

"Come on people, hurry up,"

"Naruto, slow down we have no reason to hurry," Sakura said in that tone she uses when Naruto really gets on her nerves.

"Oh Naruto, It's you. Come in," Hinata said at the door. Hinata was holding the party at Her and Nagi's house, because Hinata's parents went on their fifth honeymoon and Hanabi went to stay at a friend's house.

"It's about time you guys got here," Lee greeted while continuing to jump from a piece of furniture to another piece of furniture.

"Oww," Lee said when he hit the floor.

"All right, what are we going to do now?

"I know, I know!" Naruto cheered.

"What?"

"We go play tag throughout the whole village!"

"That would be awesome," Kiba said.

"Oh no, see Sakura I told you we shouldn't have come."

"Alright, here are the rules. We're playing a tag hide-and-seek game. We'll go in teams. They are Sasuke and Kiba …"

"We'll kill you all."

"… Sakura and Rock Lee …"

"We can do it Sakura."

" … Hinata and Neji …"

"Hyuga is the strongest."

" … Tenten and Naruto …"

"We'll win. Believe it!"

" … Ino, Choji and Shino …"

"Go bugs and food."

" … And Shikamaru you'll be it. WE can use any jetsu or weapon. ON top of that, I had someone place a golden medal somewhere in the leaf village and leaf village forest. Each team will set out to find it. If Shikamaru catches someone on your team, your whole team has to go wait at the training field."

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you could come up with a game this complex."

"I didn't"

"Alright 3-2-1 Go!" All the teams took off running in the leaf village.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"We're so going to win this thing. I have an awesome sense of smell so I can tell when Shikamaru's coming. I also know this whole place from all the walks me and Akamaru go on. With you're awesome skills we can't loose.

"The best place to look would be out in the forest."

"Gotcha, let's go"

"Alright Hinata, you threw this party can you handle this game."

"Of course Neji, I'm not like I once was."

"Let's go check the battle arena Hinata."

"Right."

"Believe it, Tenten. WE should go to the ramen shop," Naruto said.

"I highly doubt the medal's there, Naruto."

"So, I want some ramen."

"Uh, I don't know how they put up with you, Naruto. We're going to the hotels."

"Alright Sakura, where should we go?"

"Well, I think we should go check all the paths throughout the village."

"Brilliant idea Sakura," Lee said giving a thumbs up and showing his teeth so they sparkle.

"Alright, where are we going."

"The wisest of shinobi go check a forest first."

"You're just saying that because there are bugs in the forest."

"Shut-up Choji! We're going to the forest."

"This is such a drag. I can't believe I'm doing this." Sasuke and Kiba are out in the forest now.

"Hey Sasuke, someone's coming."

"Arf, arf."

"Oh really, not that I care but who?"

"Ino, Choji and Shino."

"Huh, you know Shino. You can easily take him down or you can tell me and the other two aren't good for anything. This'll be easy."

"Right on! Sasuke, you rock."

"Like it matters, Kiba. We just need to be ready for them."

"Yeah, I think they know we're in the forest too."

"Exactly, we'll be just fine."

"Arf, arf."

"You find it Hinata?"

"No."

"Byakugan."

"Byakugan."

"Well, it's obviously not here Hinata. Let's go look somewhere …" Neji cut off do to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"It's Shikamaru. Let's go Neji," Hinata whispered.

"Did you find it in any of the rooms, Naruto?"

"No, I didn't!" Naruto replied.

"We'll go to the next one," Tenten said as they flew out the door and into the next hotel and up to the first floor.

"Naruto, watch out!" Tenten yelled behind her but was too late. Naruto ran into the maid carrying the towels and they flew everywhere.

"What the heck do you kids think you're doing?" The maid shouted.

"Naruto let's get out of here," Tenten said as they disappeared from the hall.

"Well Sakura, it's not on this path either. What should we do now?" Lee said looking at her with curious eyes.

"Um, well let's see. Maybe we should go check the garden. There are plenty of flowers to hide things under there."

"Another brilliant idea Sakura," Lee said as they stood still for a second.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure but let's go," She said as they disappeared from the spot.

"Come you two let's go," Choji said as they flew through the trees.

"Shut-Up Choji." 

"Shino?" Shinto paused for a second.

"Sasuke and Kiba are here too."

"What? No way!" Ino complained as Shikamaru walked out of a dark tunnel.

"Hello," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"I know one of the teams are here," He said. "But it would also help if I only knew where the amulet was hidden." He walked down until he was standing on the battle ground.

"Alright Kiba, listen up."

"Arf, arf," Akamaru barked.

"Now we'll ambush them. You got it, You'll lead us there by smell. Then, I'll attack and you'll follow."

"Right, but I think it would be better if you fight Shino because he already knows my attacks. Just don't let his bugs touch you," Kiba informed.

"Got it," Sasuke replied and they switched their direction in the trees as Kiba informed Sasuke that they were getting close."

"Hinata, be quiet," Neji whispered.

"Okay," Hinata said while crawling through the seats at the battle arena.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Hinata asked as they quickly flew around the corner.

"I'm right here."

"Shit," Neji said before he tugged Hinata and they were fleeing through the village.

"What do we do now Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Well I say we just try to loose him this time."

"Right." Hinata and Neji were weaving through the village at top speed, occasionally knocking down someone in their path.

"He's gaining on us!" Hinata shrieked. Neji and Hinata dived into a world of pink, white, purple, light blue, and yellow.

"What?" Sakura said in confusion. Neji and Hinata rose from the field of flowers.

"Neji, what are you two doing here?" Rock Lee asked with a bit of edge.

"First of all, us being here isn't against the rules," Neji said forcefully. "Second, we were just hiding from Shikamaru.

"Well fine but go before we make you."

"You don't need to threaten, Lee, we're going," Neji said as he snickered slightly at the end.

"He's right Lee you don't need to. This is just a game."

"Oh, sorry Sakura," Lee replied. Then when they turned back they caught just a glimpse of Hinata and Neji before they disappeared around the corner.

"That was close. I can't believe we did that Tenten," Naruto said.

"What the hell do you mean 'we' Naruto? You crashed into the maid. I told you to watch where you're going. It's no wonder Sasuke calls you idiot and moron," Ten spat back at Naruto in an angry voice.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto protested.

"I'm going to the Ninja Academy to look for the amulet," Tenten replied before turning the corner.

"This is such a drag. I can't believe I lost them," Shikamaru said walking. "Maybe I should just go wait back at Hinata's house. I mean they do have an extra person." He turned a corner. "Well, I might as well go to the forest and look."

"Alright."

"Alright, what Shino?" Ino spat out at him.

"They're gone."

"What, how could they do that?" Choji asked.

"I don't know, Choji, isn't that obvious?" Ino hollered at Choji. They stopped on a branch of a tree.

"So what are we going to do!" Ino panicked.

"The wisest thing to do is to keep moving and look for the amulet," Shino said.

"Right," Choji responded as they took off again.

"Alright Kiba, how close are we?" Sasuke asked while flying through the trees at full speed.

"Just another minute or so," Kiba answered.

"You're clear on the plan right?"

"Of course and Thanks to me you can now take on Shino. Alright, here we go."

"Well Hinata, where do you suppose we look now?"

"Um well, we could go look by the trees beside the pond," Hinata suggested.

"Well, I guess it's the only idea we h-" Neji was cut short. They paused for a second.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata but it came from the forest."

"What are we going to do?" Hinata stuttered.

"We follow the smoke."

"Right, Byakugan."

"Sakura, did you hear that?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I did. It sounded like it came from the forest."

"Should we go see what happened?" Lee asked.

"Yeah."

"Tenten, what was that?"

"Huh? I'm not sure," Tenten stood staring out the window toward the forest."

"Should we go?" She asked a few seconds later."

"Believe it!"

"What a drag, this is obviously coming form one of our teams," Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose I should go before it attracts too much attention." He headed for the forest.

"Ino what's happening?" Choji screamed.

"Shut-up Choji, I don't know!" Ino hollered back. Shino covered his eyes from the out burst of dust and held on tight. The dust flew everywhere in the trees, blinding them.

"Fang over fang," Kiba's voice came through the smoke. He knocked Ino and Choji off their feet. Sasuke was farther back waiting. He had his Sharingan activated when his eyes detected Shino's bugs.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Sasuke shouted and a blast of fire shot into the dust and scorched Shino's Parasitic Beetles. Hinata and Neji were racing through the forest following the smoke.

"Well Hinata, let's pick up speed. That smoke is a long ways away. The smoke will fade soon," Neji stated.

"Right, we better hurry," Hinata said calmly as they darted through the forest at top speed.

"Alright Sakura, we're moving fast," Lee chanted. "But are you sure it isn't too fast?"

"No Lee, I could go faster. You don't need to worry so much," Sakura stated.

"Oh sorry, Sakura," Lee apologized.

"Anyway, Lee, we should move faster if we want to catch whoever it is."

"Right!" Lee said with an outburst of determination.

"We're gonna be like, heroes or something after this!" Naruto cheered.

"Why do you think that?" Tenten asked.

"Because it could be an enemy village attacking us or something and we could become heroes for catching them," Naruto said.

"Right, somehow I don't think that'll happen, Naruto," Tenten said as they continued through the forest.

"Uh, what a drag. I can't believe the smoke is that far away. By the time I get there it'll be gone and it might be too late and have attracted too much attention," Shikamaru said in a dry voice. "Oh well, I better go clean up this mess."

"Alright, we got them now," Kiba howled

"Arf, arf." Sasuke was fighting head on with Shino, but he wasn't doing anything major. Shino's bugs lashed out and Sasuke jumped to the side.

"Mind Transfer Juts-"

"No!" Choji screamed. "Ino, don't there's no way you can hit Kiba or Sasuke. You'll just end up on the ground." Ino just stood there thinking for a moment. The bugs crawled down Shino's arm in a flash and enveloped his arm.

"Hmph." Sasuke listened to Kiba's advice and added his own to it. Sasuke charged toward Shino and as he lashed out he tilted his head and punched him in the stomach, sending him into a tree with minor damage.

"Kiba and Akamaru were jumping from tree to tree dodging what little kunai they were throwing at him.

"Crud, this sucks. I'm no use without Shikamaru," Ino cried.

"Tell mea bout it. My jutsus aren't made for a forest, especially not up in the trees," Choji responded. Kiba stopped behind a tree for a moment.

"Alright, here we go," Kiba said leaning down and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Human Mimicry," Kiba said and Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"Beast Mimicry," Kiba said and his claws and teeth became more dog like.

"Man Beast Clones," Kiba shouted out and they stood up hunched over slightly. Sasuke jumped backwards a few trees and stopped on a branch.

"Alright you stupid bus, take this!" Sasuke shouted. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." A whole lot of flames shot out at the bugs in individual spots setting them all on fire.

"Byakugan," Hinata said. "It's …"

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji asked.

"It's Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Ino and Choji.

"What else is going on?"

"They're fighting," Hinata answered. "Nothing major though."

"We're close, Sakura. Just keep on moving forward," Lee encouraged.

"Right Lee, We need to hurry up," Sakura responded.

"Naruto, come on stop messing around," Tenten scolded.

"Shoot, I'm racking my brain. Why can't I come up with anything to do?" Shikamaru complained slightly.

"Fang Over Fang," Kiba shouted through what was left of the smoke. They twirled forward with full force. Sasuke dodged the bugs clinging to Shino's arms.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke shouted out and A ball of fire enveloped the space between them flying forward.

"Come on, Hinata, we need to hurry!" Neji shouted out.

"Lee follow me," Sakura said swerving off their path.

"Naruto, we need to move it. Whatever is happening there is getting worse," Tenten shouted over their speed.

"Damn, this isn't good," Shikamaru said. "They're going to attract too much attention." Sasuke stopped and waited on the branch looking in the opposite direction, when his eyes caught something.

"Kiba, come on we need to go," Sasuke sad as he began to fly away at top speed through the trees. Kiba did the same followed by Akamaru.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"I saw something," Sasuke responded. They flew through the forest with amazing speed. Sasuke took the lead because Kiba didn't know what Sasuke was looking for.

"Everyone okay?" Shino asked quietly.

"Yes, minor damage. At least they didn't hit us with full power," Ino said.

"Well, they couldn't. If they did, They would have killed us," Choji added. Hinata and Neji arrived at the sight a minute later.

"So, looks like you guys lost to Kiba and Sasuke," Neji said.

"Hey, Neji don't forget about Akamaru," Hinata defended.

"Fine, Akamaru too."

"Anyway, Sasuke stopped. Then he told Kiba they were out of here," Shino said. There was a moment of silence. Tenten and Naruto were the nest to arrive.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like there was a fight," Tenten stated.

"Sasuke and Kiba started the fight and pulled back for some reason," Neji said. Hinata was giving him the evil eye.

"Wha-" Neji began but then realized. "Right Akamaru too."

"What? Your telling me the puppy helped commit this crime?" Naruto asked. Everyone just groaned. Sakura and Rock Lee showed up right after that.

"What? You got to be kidding me. Sasuke, Kiba and the dog did this?" Sakura asked looking around wide eyed.

"Wow,they sure did some damage here," Lee stated. Shikamaru showed up last because he's lazy.

"Dang, I knew one of us did this. I didn't think Sasuke and Kiba could cause this much trouble," Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah well, they could have done a hell of a lot more," Neji said.

"They are extremely good partners in crime too," Hinata added. They started to try to follow the direction they went in.

"So Sasuke, If you noticed something from all the way back there shouldn't we have found it already?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe, but we're getting close," Sasuke said.

"Yahoo! Like how close, Sasuke?" Kiba cheered.

"Arf, arf," Akamaru barked with excitement.

"We're here," Sasuke said. They stopped in their tracks.

"Byakugan," Neji said.

"They're still a ways ahead yet," Neji said.

"Byakugan," he said along with Hinata.

"Well, at least they've stopped moving," Hinata said in her gentle voice.

"What a drag. This is still gonna be such a pain," Shikamaru complained and they continued forward. Sasuke and Kiba were on the forest floor looking around now.

"So, you really think the medals around here?" Kiba asked.

"Positive, just keep your nose out for anything that smells sort of like metal," Sasuke ordered and they continued searching.

"Man, I want ramen so bad," Naruto whined.

"Naruto don't even fucking start! You do this all the time on our missions!" Sakura scolded.

"Fine, but you owe me ramen," Naruto pouted.

Naruto, you can be such a pain!" Ino spat out.

"God, all of you are annoying," Shikamaru complained.

"Hey Kiba, I found something!" Sasuke yelled.

"Cool, it's the amulet!" Kiba cheered. The alarms sounded and they all ended up back at Hinata's place.

"What the heck happened?" Hinata asked.

"God, I wish I knew," Sakura said. Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru all stood on the stage with only the 12 around hem wearing medals.

"Um, cool. So what's our prize?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"You all win … the lesson of gathering information," the voice said.

"What!" They all screamed.

"We already had that lesson!" Naruto shouted. They beat up the person and went back to Hinata's place.


	2. The Vengeful Dinner

www

The Sequel

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto got up and in the main room, earlier than everyone because they were new, wearing their new outfits. Sasuke's hair was pieceier. His shirt showed about two inches of his stomach. He had a tattoo from his left shoulder to his elbow and had all kind of dog collar-like things up and down both arms. He had gloves that covered from his elbow to the first joints of his fingers. On his left arm he still had his arm thing from before, with more dog-like collars on it. His shirt was black like his pants and he had two chains on them.

Sakura's hair was still pink but it curved with her face and the points at the bottom were thicker. Her shirt stopped three inches below her breasts and she had a fishnet shirt that covered her arms and went down to her stomach, exposing 3 inches of uncovered skin. Her black shirt stuck to her neck while covering her nose and mouth. She wore navy blue shorts with a belt that had spikes and a red ribbon beneath. She had pink gloves stopped before her first finger joint going up five inches above her slender wrist. She was carrying a chain.

Naruto was still wearing a jumpsuit. The bottom part was black and he wore a loose white belt. The top half was more vest-like because it was sleeveless. He had a cloth that covering his arms about four inches above the elbow and had a mini shield on his right arm. His hair was spikier than it originally was. They waited patiently in the Akatusuki's lair. It was their first time.

"I'm so bored!" Naruto complained.

"Frizz, be quiet," Sakura said.

"She's right, we just got here. Quiet my henchmen," Sasuke ordered. They waited for awhile just standing and waiting around until someone finally came in.

"Welcome," Pein greeted as he walked forward and sat down.

"How do you like your new rooms?" Deidara asked walking in and following Pein's lead.

"They're great," Sakura replied.

"Konan sure is glad there's another girl here," Pein said. After a while, everyone in the Akatsuki was in the room. Tobi was screwing around. He was trying to sing karaoke very unsuccessfully. Sasuke, having heard enough, chucked a book at him. Everyone cheered.

"How was your trip?" Pein asked.

"Fine, just fine," Sasuke replied.

"Any trouble finding the place?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope," Sasuke replied.

"Well then, Deidara and Sasori take them outside," Pein hesitated. "You know what to do." Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all walked outside into the grass wet with dew.

"What are we doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"We have to be absolutely sure you are worthy to join the Akatsuki"

"That's insane!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit him in the back of the head. He fell over.

"Shut-up you idiot," Sasuke said as he looked away while still holding his fist up where he had hit Naruto.

"I really like Zeon," Kisame said in the front of the main room. They were all watching them from a screen inside.

"This should be interesting," Itachi said.

"Kakuzu, could you please stop counting your fucking money for one minute!" Hidan shouted as he proceeded to knocking the money everywhere. Kakuzu got really angry and went crazy.

"We've set up these targets. We want you to hit them all," Sasori said pointing to them.

"Aya, you're up first," Deidara said. Sakura took her place in the middle of the field. She waited examining each target carefully.

"Do I use Kunai or something else?" Sakura asked.

"You may use what ever you like."

"This should be good," Hidan said putting his feet up on the table. The rest of the members were in the main room sitting or laying watching them on the screen. Sakura took her position and pulled out her chain. She held the bar and let the chain fall. She spun around and jumped into the air, twirling herself. Then she spun the chain and cut all the targets in half right down the middle.

"That was pretty good," Konan said quietly.

"Yay, Aya-Chan is a good girl!" Tobi cheered as he clapped.

"Not bad," Deidara said while Sasori set up new targets. Sakura put her chain away. Then, she went to stand by Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright Frizz you're next," Sasori said lightly and Naruto walked into the center field.

"He'd better be better than he looks," Pein said.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem all that intimidating," Kisame said.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Deidara smirked.

"Hey, don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted. "I'm going be -." Naruto was cut off because a rock hit his head. Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke.

"Um, what was that?" Zetsu said sounding stunned.

"I don't know," Itachi said. Naruto got back to his feet.

"All right, here we go!" He said. "Shadow Clone Jetsu!" Seven more Naruto's appeared. They all grabbed shiriken.

"No escaping shiriken rain!" He shouted. Shiriken flew everywhere hitting most of the targets.

"That was ok," Deidara said looking at the weapons everywhere and then back at Naruto. Naruto ran over and threw a kunai in front of Sakura.

"Um… That was-" Kakuzu said.

"Well that shiriken will come in handy for something else," Pein said.

"Your turn," Deidara said looking at Sasuke.

"Idiot, don't say that they don't know what village we're from. It'll blow our cover," Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he walked past him.

"This should be interesting," Kisame said looking at the screen.

"We're almost done!" Deidara said to Sasori then shifted his gaze to Sasuke. "Alright, Zeon you're the last one up. Show us what you got." Sasuke took his place on the center field and thought for a moment. He wanted to use his Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jetsu, but thought about what Itachi would do. He decided to use it anyway and took his position.

"Alright, here we go," Kisame said and they all looked to the screen. Sasuke jumped into the air and made the hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Sasuke spun around and shot fire at all the targets, hitting them directly and destroying them. Then he landed on his toes with one foot behind the other one hand in front of his left leg and right hand behind his right leg. His eyes were closed and his head was slightly down.

"That was pretty cool," Kakuzu said.

"Awesome!" Kisame said and they all seemed pretty amazed, but Itachi stared at the screen with a weird look on his face.

"Awesome, un!" Deidara cheered.

"Cools," Sasori said.

"Go Sa-, Zeon-Kun!" Sakura cheered and jumped up and down slightly. Naruto just looked the other way. They all met back in the main room a while later.

"Alright, you're officially in," Pein said. Then he left and they al hung out in the room the rest of the night.


End file.
